


better

by hotshotsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, M/M, Snoke is creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: Armitage Hux is a senior Business major. Everything is running smoothly.Ben Solo, a pesky freshman, ruins absolutely everything.





	better

Hux rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea, sitting back in his chair. They were all late. The lecture hall was mostly empty, and honestly, he had been expecting it. This was a freshman course, and it was the first day of the Fall semester. No doubt that they were lost. His advisor had overlooked his credits, and it seemed as though Hux was missing a General Education course. Which meant that he, Armitage Hux, a senior Business major, would be forced to sit among a clan of snot-nosed eighteen and nineteen year olds. Phasma had laughed hysterically when he had informed her of his plight, loving the idea of him being forced to mingle with these cretins. Thankfully, this course was to be taken with Professor Snoke. Hux hoped that if he did well, the man would finally choose him to take the specialized five week independent study that he offered. It focused on the inner-workings of the Empire, the years before it had lost momentum, and the reasoning behind the business’s demise. He had been trying for years, hoping that he would be selected to take the course, but Snoke was a difficult man to please. 

Hux let out a huff, pulling his tablet out as the room began to fill. He grunted as some floppy haired child forced himself into the chair next to him.

“Hi!” Hux didn’t look up, sure that this person couldn’t possibly be speaking to him. Until he was poked. He looked up from his tablet, an eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“I’m Ben.” The boy, a lanky pale boy with pitch-black hair, had extended his hand to him and quite frankly, Hux didn’t know what to do with it.  
“Pleasure.” 

Ben opened his mouth to say more, but Snoke chose that moment to walk into the room and it grew quiet. Hux smirked to himself, thankful for the man’s impeccable timing. If he had been forced to converse with this boy…he didn’t even want to think about that possibility. 

Snoke sat his belongings at the desk at the front of hall, before sitting in the chair and staring at them. He cleared his throat before speaking. “It seems as though I was right in arriving late today. I normally arrive precisely 10 minutes early, but as it is the first day, I thought that I would be kind. I witnessed ten of you run into this room right before I entered myself. In the future, this will not be acceptable. Arrive on time, or not at all.”

Everyone stared at the man, and Hux chuckled under his breath. This was why he admired the professor. The ability to instill fear without even trying. He leaned back in his chair and waited as Snoke began to do roll-call. He paid no attention to the unimportant names of his peers. 

“Hux, Armitage?” He sighed and raised his hand. Snoke paused, looking up from his list with a puzzled expression. The rest of the idiotic freshman also turned to stare at Hux. Rolling his eyes, he explained himself, and Snoke nodded. “Very well, Hux. Hopefully the rest of the class will be able to use you as an example of how to behave properly in my presence.” 

The rest of roll-call seemed to run smoothly and Hux scanned through articles on his tablet, until Snoke called out a name that drew his attention.

“Solo, Benek?” The boy next to him raised his hand, and Hux widened his eyes, looking the boy over once more. The room was silent, and even Snoke himself had an interested expression on his face. The man cocked his head to the side, his face morphing into something that Hux himself couldn’t identify, 

“Tell me, boy. Are you the son of Senator Organa-Solo?”

Ben frowned, nodding his head. “Yes, sir.” 

Snoke smiled to himself, and Hux felt himself begin to sweat. This couldn’t be happening. If this child took what was his, he would slaughter him. If he got this opportunity merely because of his name. While Hux had been working years to gain Snokes approval. It wasn’t fair.

The room was earily silent as Snoke circled around to the front of his desk, seemingly thinking to himself. Hux stared at him, willing him to somehow read his mind.

“See me after class, Solo. I have a course that may interest you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might try my hand at Kylux, so here we are. I'm really excited for this.


End file.
